milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Chase
Melissa Chase is one of the main characters in Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. She is best friends with Milo Murphy and Zack Underwood. Personality Confident and self-assured, Melissa is smart, if sometimes a little scattered: for instance, she is prone to forgetting her personal belongings, such as her student discount card ("The Undergrounders") or her math book ("The Math Book"). Melissa was the first person brave enough to befriend Milo and is fiercely loyal and supportive of him. Even though Milo says that he doesn't think anyone would call him "tough", she does in front of Bradley and his friends ("Going the Extra Milo"). She's calm and controlled and loves when Murphy's Law shakes things up. She seems to enjoy betting on the results of Murphy's Law, and she often wins. She made a bet with Bradley and everyone who was interested that Milo and Zack would reach school on time. She won and replaced Milo's and Zack's destroyed lunches with the winnings. ("Going the Extra Milo") On another occasion, she bet Zack that Milo and his father being in the same place would increase the danger and won a dollar from him ("Worked Day"). She says that a tremendous portion of her self-esteem depends on her school grades. She also doesn't like egg puns ("Sunny Side Up"). She wants to become a 'journalist/queen of the Universe'. ("Worked Day") Physical Appearance Melissa is a slender girl with light skin and shoulder-length, wavy, ginger hair. Her blue eyes have visible pupils, and she's usually seen wearing a smug expression. Having caught a pop-fly to the face, her two front teeth are fake, though they cannot be differentiated from her other teeth. She wears a white, elbow-length jacket with an upturned collar over a black shirt. The pink of her skirt matches that of her sneakers, which extend nearly as high as her socks. When swimming, she wears a black one-piece swimsuit with two stripes across the waist, one pink and one white. History Relationships Family Richard Chase Melissa is close to her father but tends to get annoyed when he expresses his disdain for Milo. Friends Milo Murphy Melissa is close friends with Milo and has known him for years. She has complete faith in Milo's ability to get himself and his friends through any situation Murphy's Law throws at them and is, by extension, one of the only people in his life to hang out with him free of fear. She always stands up for him when he needs it and gives him encouragement anytime he begins doubting himself. Zack Underwood Having met through Milo when Zack first came to their school, the two are close friends. While Melissa has had years of experience with Murphy's Law and is, by nature, brave and fearless, Zack tends to be more nervous and realistic when things go wrong. She often encourages him to relax and see the fun in their adventures. Classmates Bradley Nicholson Bradley shows an interest in Melissa, often trying to spend time with her away from the danger surrounding Milo. While she is open to his attempts at friendship, Melissa would prefer to hang out with Milo, much to Bradley's disdain. She was quick to make a bet with him over whether Milo would make it to school on time. Amanda Lopez Amanda and Melissa are on friendly terms with each other. Melissa is aware of Milo's interest in Amanda and has gone out of her way to keep things going relatively smooth when they hang out. She does her best to calm Amanda down when things get out of hand, using relaxation techniques in an attempt to make her feel better. When Melissa forgot her student ID, Amanda used her own so that she wouldn't lose her student discount. She's used Amanda's obsession with order against her, but Amanda calls her out when she does so. This can be seen when she tricks Amanda into agreeing to go to Milo's party by claiming that cohesive color schemes didn't matter. Chad Van Coff Melissa is often annoyed by Chad's antics and tends to scold him for strange behaviors, such as rising up from behind her desk and constantly claiming that Mr. Drako is a vampire. He seems to like her and ran to her for help when he thought the school was being invaded by vampire hunters. In spite of her complaints, she helped him defend their teacher while continuing to claim that he wasn't a vampire. She forced him to give her five dollars during the Athledecamathalon competition and then refused to give it back when she saw how easily he'd given up. Lydia Melissa is friends with Lydia. They have each other's cell phone numbers and the latter once invited her to go to the mall via video message. Acquaintances Sara Murphy Melissa is on good terms with Milo's sister and enjoys hanging out with her. They've ended up on a number of adventures together. Elliot Decker Melissa is generally neutral towards Elliot in spite of his disdain for Milo, but she is not afraid to argue with him when he gets out of hand. She's used his obsession with safety to her advantage on a number of occasions. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota While Melissa doesn't know Cavendish and Dakota very well, she is on friendly terms with them. She often seems apprehensive of their strange antics. Originally, she confronted them after Chad convinced her that the duo were vampire hunters, and she'd agreed with his assumption that they were there to hurt Mr. Drako. This impression didn't last long, and Milo officially introduced them to her, Zack, and Sara in the episode Missing Milo. Gallery "|Screenshot_2016-09-21_at_7.06.33_AM.png}} Quotes Absences * "Time Out" Trivia * Melissa is named after creator Dan Povenmire's youngest daughter, similar to how Isabella on Phineas and Ferb was named after his oldest daughter. * So far, Melissa was absent in the episode "Time Out" and had only a minor role in "We're Going to the Zoo". * In "Murphy's Lard", Melissa reveals that she has a fear of rollercoasters after one suspended by a helicopter with a magnet nearly fell on her on the first day of the previous summer. It appears to have been the roller coaster built by Phineas and Ferb in their pilot episode, "Rollercoaster". *Interestingly, Melissa seems to be drawn after her voice actress. *Her dad, Richard, appears to be raising her as a single parent. *Melissa appears to be an only child. *Her clothes match that of a girl in ''Phineas and Ferb: The BEST LIVE Tour EVER!''https://youtu.be/dkqyQO0KrEo?t=510 References id:Melissa Chase pl:Melissa Chase vi:Melissa Chase Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:M Category:Milo's class Category:The Chases Category:Humans Category:Just Getting Started